1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for supplying pouch-like containers to a filling station, especially for supplying beverage containers to the filling station of a filling and closing machine, and also to an arrangement for carrying out such a process.
2. The Prior Art
In the beverage industry more and more throw-away packages are coming into use. Pouch-like containers especially enjoy a great popularity and have become popular as small packages for milk, fruit juices and other beverages.
In contrast to the bottle-like packages of wax impregnated paper which have been in use for years, especially for milk and mixed milk beverages, but also occasionally for non-alcoholic beverages, there is the question here of pouch-like containers formed of very flexible thin-walled materials, which only have a very slight inherent stability. Typical pouch packages of this type are shown in German patent No. 1,281,140 and Gebrauschsmuster, No. 1,786,749.
One of the problems arising with such pouch packages lies, because of the low stiffness of the materials which form the pouches, in the slight rigidity of the pouches, which defect has been sought to be cured through different type shaped packages. Despite these difficulties the supply of such containers to a filling arrangement, especially the filling station of a filling and closing machine, has been found quite difficult.